User talk:Roblox Macaroni
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the The Day to Change it All page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- JonathanTennysion (Talk) 19:25, November 20, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. here it is, dude removed here ya go here ya go, buddy :D removed Figy's one of my new friends.H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 02:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC)H20guy Welcome to the Team Hello Roblox and welcome to Team Brandon. First I need a realistic picture of what you would look like in the series. I am making another logo for the series which cannon like characters such as Ben, Gwen, Rex, etc. as design. Long story short i need you to get an image from the Ben 10/Generator Rex Series that looks the most like you in the series. and edit it to your description. Second, if you have an omnitrix please list your aliens on the series page. If you dont, thats ok we do not want a series with everyone having an omnitrix. Thank You. See you during the next team meeting. Sincercly Captain Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Please subscribe by linking to your ''talk page. I fixed your link on the subscribers' page. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 16:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :D lol Thanks Hey roblox. I'm sorry i left out on our battle but i just had to capture some more pokemon and here are my current aliens i've captured. #Fasttrack #Wildmutt #Ghostfreak #Stinkfly(training with you) #Heatblast #Ampfibian #and an Egg! So next time we meet be prepared. 'Cause i'm ready to battle!